


Unbreakable Heart

by Caffrey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Out of Character, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 02:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffrey/pseuds/Caffrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он был похищен. Он просидел в плену уже пару суток. Он - куда больше, чем человек. Он - Избранный.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hijacked when you weren't looking

**Author's Note:**

> Натолкнула Three Days Grace - Unbreakable Heart  
> и да, никакого обоснуй и нулевая логика, зато мне было весело ;D

Он был похищен. Он просидел в плену уже пару суток. Нет, над ним не издевались, не насиловали и даже не били. Просто держали взаперти. Ждали.   
Он не понимал, что нужно этим людям. Он никогда не видел их лиц. Он знал, что они есть. Он знал, что они монстры. Временами казалось, что Ад не так страшен, как эти обычные люди. Моментами ему хотелось хотя бы чего-то. Но крепкая цепь позволяла передвигаться лишь от матраса к умывальнику.   
Он видел окно — он знал, день ли ночь на дворе. Но цепь не подпускала его ближе, чем на полтора метра к источнику света.   
Он спал, просыпался и снова провалился в забытье. Он ждал.  
***   
\- Не обращай внимания. Они просто идиоты, - Скотт пытался подбодрить друга.  
\- Да я теперь даже популярнее Лидии, а она, между прочим, по лесу голой бегала, - слишком реалистичная маска надменности скрывала боль и обиду. Скотт не спас его, Скотту было не до того. И это было его роковой ошибкой.  
\- Ты уверен, что хочешь сегодня быть тут?  
\- Или тут, или увещевать отца в участке, что все в порядке. Но если я тебе мешаю... - искра злобы сквозила в его фразе, но Скотт из-за природной тупости и бесчувственности не заметил этого. Или не хотел замечать.  
\- А вот теперь идиот ты. Хочешь торчать тут, будем торчать тут. Хотя я думал провести этот день с большей пользой, - загадочно улыбнулся МакКол.  
\- Ну, так бы сразу и сказал, - Стайлз искренне обрадовался тому, что Скотт жуткий раздолбай. - Поехали.  
***  
Задвижка скрипнула, кто-то внес поднос. На этот раз кроме бутылки воды и стакана ему больше ничего не предложили. Что же, видимо, он не достоин даже куска хлеба. Человек вышел из тени. Это был мужчина лет 35-40, точнее определить возраст мешала полутьма, обитающая в холодном подвале.  
\- Здравствуй, Стайлз. Меня зовут Аластар, - мужчина протянул ему руку для рукопожатия.   
Стайлз никак не отреагировал. Он продолжил таращиться на незнакомца. Впервые к нему зашел человек с лицом, без маски или еще чего-то.   
\- Ну, что ты, не бойся, мальчик. Мы не причиним тебе вреда. Нам нужно от тебя нечто другое. Ты уже знаешь об оборотнях, так? Но они не единственные. Создания ночи бродят повсюду. Многих из них нельзя отличить от человека вообще. Даже для оборотней они пахнут, как обычные люди. И это весьма удобно. И ты один из них. Твои друзья даже не догадываются, кого они упустили. Твой потенциал следует раскрывать и оттачивать навыки. Будешь послушным — выйдешь на свободу. Считай это работой со стажировкой. Посиди подумай. Согласишься — узнаешь о себе много нового, нет — умрешь.  
Аластар оставил Стайлза дальше гнить во мраке в одиночестве. Процесс запущен. Дальше решать Стайлзу.

***   
\- Ну и куда мы едем?, - поинтересовался Стайлз. Идея отдать управление любимым «Моснтром» Скотту уже не казалась такой забавной. А поездка через лес все больше погружала в уныние. Он догадывался, что когда-то придется объясняться с Альфой, но планировал отложить этот разговор лет на 15, не меньше.  
\- Дерек сейчас не может покидать дом. Эрика с детьми, ребята бегают по периметру 3 раза в час. Зато ты можешь прийти. Раз уж ты проигнорировал 83 его смски и 46 звонков.  
\- Волчара считал? Боже, какой он сентиментальный все-таки стал. Нельзя, нельзя в его стае заводить щенков. - Скотт бросил на него уничижительный взгляд. - Детей, я сказал детей, что ты так пялишься!  
\- Постарайся не убить их ненароком, - Стайлза нервно передернуло от слов друга. Скотт опять ничего не заметил — тормоз же.  
Странно было видеть нормальный дом, без дырявых окон и пробитых стен. Стайлз ежечасно вспоминал, как пугало его то строение всего каких-то полгода назад. Но Дерек не собирался растить стаю в тех жутких условиях. Поэтому стая стала прекрасной бригадой строителей, маляров и т. д. Дом претерпел некоторые изменения в конструкции, но выглядел впечатляюще.  
\- Нет, я никогда бы не поверил в это, не увидев своими глазами. Но это просто поразительно! Дерек Хейл сидит с ребенком на руках. О Боги, это еще и младенец!   
\- Заткнись, разбудишь, - словно в подтверждение его слов из свертка раздался оглушительный вой.   
\- Да, дети цветы жизни на наших могилах, - весело заметил Стайлз, наблюдая за попытками Дерека вновь усыпить «это». И все бы ничего, но стоящая рядом коляска также истошно завопила. Оказалось, что Дерек Хейл не способен одновременно успокаивать детей и разгрызать глотку Стайлза, что печалило первого, но до чертиков радовало второго.  
\- Стилински, ты труп.   
\- Конечно, а теперь подвинься. Не умеешь с детьми обращаться, не берись, - поучительно ткнув пальцем в грудь Альфу, Стайлз отпихнул его от коляски, параллельно вырывая сверток с младенцем из рук. - Ну, и кто вас обидел? Этот страшный хмурый волчара? Да, он совсем не умеет общаться с людьми, а тут полез к малышам. Вы просто милашечки, вам это уже говорили? - бормотал Стайлз, укачивая одновременно ребенка на руках и в коляске.   
Меньше, чем через минуту плачь прекратился. Дерек удивленно уставился на Стилински. У Скотта в голове явно происходил тяжелый мыслительный процесс, потому что он попеременно смотрел то на Дерека, то на детей, то на Стайлза. И наконец-то выдал гениальный вопрос, на формулировку которого было затрачено уйму мозговых клеток.  
\- Как ты это сделал? Даже Эрика их минут по 20 успокаивает, особенно если Кит будит Лили.   
\- Мастерство не пропьешь, - самодовольно улыбнулся Стайлз, но говорил уже почти шепотом. Потому что не был уверен, что второй раз удастся фокус с остановкой младенческой истерики. - И ко всему, я волшебный, ну или избранный, называй как хочешь.   
Тяжелый мыслительный процесс на этот раз омрачил лицо Хейла. Можно было наблюдать, как одна мысль сменяет другую, третью и так до бесконечности. А потом он удивленно уставился на Стайлза.  
\- Повтори, пожалуйста, что ты только что сказал.   
\- Быть того не может! Хейл употребил «пожалуйста», обращаясь ко мне. Вселенная сходит с ума, медленно, но верно, - чуть ли не во весь голос брякнул Стайлз и испуганно обернулся на детей, лежащих в двойной коляске. Но те мирно спали дальше, не обращая внимания на истеричного Стилински.  
\- Ты сказал избранный. В каком смысле?   
\- А в каком смысле это понимаешь ты?  
\- Две недели назад, трупы. Ты это сделал?  
\- Дерек, ты чего несешь, - попробовал вклиниться Скотт.   
На крыльцо вышла Эрика, перепачканная в муке. Девушка стала не только матерью, но и домохозяйкой. Как стала? Вся стая просто свалила на нее эти обязанности, а взамен сидела с детьми. Лень — двигатель прогресса. Поэтому им было легче слушать рыдания карапузов и пытаться их успокоить, нежели попробовать убрать за собой ту же тарелку. Эрика не возражала, потому что Лидия и Эллисон с радостью ей помогали.   
Конечно, радость на них снизошла только после того, как Эрика пропорола когтями сумочку Лидия и сломала арбалет Эллисон, а после угрожала сделать то же самое с их лицами, если они будут продолжать вести себя как мальчишки и скидывать на нее всю работу. Но снизошедшая радость на то и радость. Втроем они весьма быстро и успешно разбирались с грязью в особняке.   
\- Скотт, помоги втащить эту громадину в дом, - попросила Эрика. Помощь ей была нужна так же, как рыбке зонтик на дне океана, но, в отличии от Скотта, она чувствовала, когда следует свалить.   
Скотт собирался отказать, но увидел ее ледяной взгляд. По опыту зная, что ни к чему хорошему препирательства в данный момент не приведут, он подошел к коляске и стал проталкивать ее в доме.  
\- И что, Стайлз? Избранный? Серьезно? Да кто угодно, но каким образом это оказался ты?  
\- Спасибо за понимание и поддержку. Хотя постой, разве ты не должен падать ниц и молиться на меня?  
Расскажи, как им удалось высвободить силу?  
***   
\- Эй, мальчишка, ты спишь там? Подъем. Тебе пора открывать свои таланты.  
\- Брось, Кейт. Так ты его только напугаешь.   
\- Словно нам не страх его нужен.  
\- Не такой. Боясь потерять свою жизнь, он не раскроет потенциал.   
Стайлз не шевелился. Лежал, зажмурившись и выжидая. Еще несколько секунд стояла тишина, а потом в него бросили каким-то предметом. Эта вещь зацепила острым уголком щеку. Чувство, словно уголок был металлический. Открыв глаза, Стайлз понял, что не прогадал. Эта вещица действительно имела металлические уголки. Не то книга, не то блокнот, обтянутый кожей.   
\- Это тебе почитать на досуге. История твоих предков. Ардженты им в подметки не годятся со своей историей всего лишь в пару столетий. На самом деле, это лишь первый томик, - улыбаясь произнесла Кейт. - ты Избранный, один в своем роде, на целый век, или два, или больше. Все зависит от того, сколько протянешь.  
Они покинули его одного, опять. Но на этот раз ему достался сувенир, который следует тщательно изучить, какой бы бред не несли эти психопаты.


	2. They try to take your pride, try to take your soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Связь с предыдущей главой в моей голове утеряна. То, что получилось тут - я сама в шоке. Вообще этот фф немного пьян xD

***  
\- Дерек, ты не захочешь этого знать. А я не хочу это вспоминать.  
\- Придется хорошенько подумать. И не пытайся выглядеть угрожающе в такой одежде, - видимо футболка с надписью «Free Hugs» действительно вселяет мало страха в собеседника, особенно, если твой собеседник Дерек.  
Стилински тяжело вздохнул, картинно опустил руки, понурил голову и приступил к своей трагической, для некоторых неудачников, истории.  
***   
Не прошло и пары часов, а Кейт опять спустилась к нему и закрыла дверь на засов изнутри. Стайлз все никак не мог определить, хорошо или плохо то, что она так скоро снизошла в его мрачный подвал.  
\- Ну, что, сладкий? Подумал над нашим предложением?  
\- Вы действительно пытаетесь убедить меня в том, что я суккуб? Почему все считают меня тупым? – вознегодовал Стайлз.   
Он почитал ту книженцию, что оставили ему его новые знакомые. Почерк, которым был заполнен сей дневник, был до ужаса прекрасным. Нет, конечно, Стайлз никогда бы не признался, но он бы, наверное, душу продал за такие красивые буквы. Сам-то он писал как настоящий врач, а после встречи с оборотнями – словно нервный врач на разбеге для прыжка с шестом.   
Текст был занятный. Из дневника он пока узнал еще как минимум о девяти разнообразных тварях. И это лишь небольшая часть дневника. А у некоторых записей об этих тварях были еще и картинки. Не сказать, чтобы шибко приятные, но парень уже привык к монстрам.  
Больше всего записей велось о суккубах. Они встречались с периодичностью: «суккуб», что-то еще, и еще, и опять что-то новое, еще новенькое почитай, «суккуб».  
Поэтому Стилински логично предположил, что намекают ему конкретно на это.  
\- Глупенький маленький мальчик. Из тебя не получится суккуба. Ты внимательно читал? – она явно ждала ответа. Но так и не получив его, продолжила, ехидно вздернув бровь. – И тебя не смутил тот факт, что во всех записях о суккубах употреблялось лишь местоимение «она»? А говорили, что ты все схватываешь на лету.  
\- Знаешь, правильно говорили, - переняв ехидную манеру Кейт, ответил Стилински. – А еще я очень люблю смотреть финал истории - вредная привычка. Сначала смотрю или читаю, чем все закончится, чтобы нервы зря не трепать. Так вот, в конце явно не хватает страниц. И еще кое-где в дневнике они вырваны. Ни за что не поверю, что это совпадение.  
\- Раз такой умный, может, попробуешь угадать, что на тех страницах?  
\- А что взамен?  
\- Хм, а жизнь достаточно весомый аргумент? – она достала зажигалку и для пущей убедительности чиркнула пару раз.  
\- Забавно, но сгорим-то мы вместе. Смотри, а романтично же. Жаль, что я тебя почти не знаю.   
\- Наивный. Думаешь, я останусь с тобой.   
\- Но я же кое-что уловил в этой милой книжечке. Обернись, - Стайлз легко взмахнул рукой в сторону двери. Засов расплавился, и выйти из подвала теперь было немного затруднительно.   
\- Ах ты, мелкий уродец! Совсем ополоумел! Как ты это сделал? – истерика, шок и непонимание лучше всего описывают состояние Кейт на тот момент.  
\- Магия. Волшебным деткам нельзя давать инструкции к применению их силы. Нет, ну ты адекватная? Дневник моих предков? А подумать, что я увижу там то, чего не видишь ты? Считай, что там был сокрыт тайный шифр, - лицо Стилински впервые за последние дни озарила улыбка.  
\- Открой дверь немедленно!  
\- А если медленно? Вот тебе еще сюрприз, - мановением руки Стилински выбил зажигалку из рук Кейт и уже просто издевался над ней. – И как ты дальше поступишь, стерва?  
Сила опьяняла. Он чувствовал ее буквально каждой клеточкой. Маленькие электрические импульсы разбегались по телу, наполняя его невиданной энергией. Но это также застилало разум.  
\- Ты сдохнешь, уродец! Ты и все твои друзья. И отец твой сдохнет! Ты будешь гореть в аду, тварь несчастная!  
\- Ой ли. Столько шума из ничего. По-моему ты сильно ошибаешься, - и он свободно подошел практически вплотную к девушке, цепи на нем уже не было. Азарт распалял Стайлза все сильнее.   
\- Но как? – слабый писк. А ведь пару минут назад Кейт была такой смелой.  
\- Я же говорю, тайный шифр. Ну, знаешь, нечто вроде заклинания. Потенциал? Вы такие наивные. Что, собирались контролировать меня? Кто вообще надоумил вас на такое? Хотя можешь не отвечать, ибо уже не имеет значения. Интересная, кстати, штука – убить-то меня невозможно. А я когда-то думал, что сарказм – моя единственная защита. Нелепость-то какая.   
Стайлз схватил ее за горло и приподнял над землей.  
\- Он, он сможет тебя убить. Де.. – хрипела девушка.  
\- Нет, не сможет. И ты прекрасно это знаешь, как и твои дружки. Не хочу тебя разочаровывать, но мне придется вас убить. Всех вас. Не доверяю я как-то вашей кампании психопатов. Печальненько. Прости, - звук сворачиваемой шеи резанул по ушам, но Стайлз был немного не в себе и не до конца осознавал, что творит.  
Парень поднял с пола зажигалку, забрал дневник и, вернув засову прежний вид, вышел из подвала. Наверху работал телевизор. В комнате было человек пять, но Аластара с ними не было. Стилински прокашлялся. Бравые ребята попытались напасть на него, но упали замертво, так и не добравшись до цели.   
Стилински прошествовал в другую команату. Аластар сидел за столом, безмятежно изучая какие-то листочки. Листочки, которые необходимы Стайлзу. Мужчина оторвался от чтения и посмотрел Стайлзу в глаза. Он не был удивлен, скорее даже чувствовал какое-то облегчение. Вообще-то странно, но Стайлз решил не заморачиваться. Взмах руки и последняя капля жизни покидает тело Аластара навсегда.  
Стайлз забирает листы и чиркает зажигалкой. Не так изящно, как это делала Кейт, но все же. Парень бросает горящий кусок железа на кресло и медленно бредет к выходу. Сгорит это место или нет, его не волнует. Все равно все мертвы. Он просто хочет попасть домой. В голове начинается медленное покалывание, нарастающее с каждой минутой все больше.   
Сила, только что наполнявшая его естество, потихоньку начинает угасать. Он знает, что в любой момент может воспользоваться ей. Но держать ее в режиме онлайн постоянно – глупо.   
То, что он сделал сегодня – никогда не повторится. Почти никогда. Сейчас ему нужна его кровать. Об остальном он подумает завтра.  
***   
Дерек слушает, не перебивает. Стоит и смотрит. Не кричит, не обвиняет. Он тоже совершал ошибки. Он тоже был хладнокровен. Он знает, как бывает больно, если впустить эти чувства в сердце. Поэтому он не винит Стайлза ни в чем.   
Стайлз рассказывает бесстрастно. Так, словно это история из книжки. На финальной ноте ему бы пустить слезу что ли. Почувствовать хоть каплю раскаяния. Но нет. Он чувствует лишь слабую неприязнь по отношению к волкам, что не спасли его до произошедшего ужаса.  
Он не говорит о том, что его можно убить. Но Дерек и сам знает легенду об Избранном, которого убить может только любящий человек. И Дерек знает, что при этом условии Стайлз будет жить вечно.  
Пока рано затрагивать темы, для которых ни один из них не готов. Сейчас лучше всего будет зайти в дом и помочь Эрике с сервировкой и готовкой.   
А пока Избранный просто побудет в кругу семьи. Почувствует, что не зря убил и не зря убьет, если кто-то еще попробует угрожать ему и его близким.


End file.
